


I swear to you

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, OOC, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Love, that's not something Death Knights look for.We live our, ‘lives’ as the case may be under our master the Lich King. There is no time for love. No time to stop and even consider it. Nor should any of us be able to think about such a lively warm thing, and yet… here I am.
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I swear to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote a long time ago, it was originally posted on FF.net.  
> I’ve taken it and made it better.
> 
> Heyo!   
> If you like Thasstira and other undead ships I have a discord now, message me on any platform if you’re interested.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain

Love, that's not something Death Knights look for.   
We live our, ‘lives’ as the case may be under our master the Lich King. There is no time for love. No time to stop and even consider it. Nor should any of us be able to think about such a lively warm thing, and yet… here I am.

The Blood Elf who has been by my side from the beginning.   
Well, when I ran him through with my rune blade.   
That was our beginning. 

My master had wanted him after seeing what I had seen in the fierceness of the elf. We had recently lost a few good soldiers, we had a vacancy and a need for it to be filled. 

Tried as I might, his wish was too strong, too loud in my mind.  
Before I knew it my blade was through his chest and the fierce glowing of his eyes had dulled.

The worst of the order was not to kill him.  
It was to raise him.

My master does not feel.   
Instead he thrives on pain and misery and I believe his want for Koltira was more than a need for another warrior. 

He knew my heart had melted slightly for my elf.

Not my elf. I should not think that of him.  
I took his life from him. Even if he says he has forgiven me, it was not fair. 

Even if we weren't dead, love could not be ours, he is Horde and I Alliance. Our factions strongly oppose that type of unity.

Maybe, in some other lifetime…

“Thassarian, what are you gawking at?” The sound of Koltira’s sharp voice broke through his racing thoughts of said elf. 

“Nothing my friend. I was merely lost in thought.”   
The look on Koltira's face proved that he did not believe The humans lie even though he chose to continue on, turning his skeletal horse back around down the path. 

“Come then we must make haste if we are to finish our quest for the lord.”

“Yes, of course. You are correct, let us continue.” 

Koltira eyed Thassarian suspiciously before talking once more.   
“What is it? What is wrong with you?” 

Death Knight’s don’t feel. 

“We will speak of it later, Tira.”

“As you wish.”   
Koltira took his horse further down the path. If he was worried for his friend, it did not show. The two rode in silence until their destination was in sight.

“Not much farther before we reach the mine Thassarian. Are you prepared for battle?”

“Always.”

“Man of few words as always I see, let us go and take the mine in the name of our lord.” 

The mine was a human run establishment.   
A simple copper mine, whose only fault being too close to the knight’s base.

While swinging their blades and shedding blood over the stone chiseled walls, Thassarian lost himself in thought once more, the sight of Koltira moving so free and without care reminded the human of their first meeting.   
The time he let the elf go. Before he was forced to kill and raise him to unlife. 

From the moment I saw the long haired elf I was in love.   
I have never seen a being as beautiful as he.   
I have never met someone like him, he is his own person. I wish to tell him my feelings so, but I shall not. Any good is canceled out by what I have done to him. 

“Stop thinking you fool and help me clear the mines!” 

Thassarian gathered himself, gripping his sword and moving quickly to help Koltira finish the job. 

The Lich king had ordered only the two of them to conquer the mine.   
They were to leave no souls behind and return with evidence of the finished job. 

Before exiting the now corpse filled mineshaft Thassarian stopped, his metal boots clicking on the ground.   
His mind racing. What heart he’d long thought had frozen beating to life rapidly in his chest.

“Koltira, wait a moment.” Thassarian took in a deep breath, his gaze sweeping over his partner. 

“What if we left.”

After pulling his blade back out from a body Koltira looked over to his friend.   
“Leave?” He asked, a frown setting on his lips.

“Run away from our lord, find a home and refuge away from his reach.” 

The elf ears fell downward in sorrow.   
“That my friend, is a dream, a great one but a dream nonetheless. He would hunt us down and kill us for treason. Furthermore, where would we go? I don't believe anyone wants our kind in their homes. We’d be tossed out anywhere we went.” 

“I suppose you are right, as always. I just wish for a different path, for us both.”

“As do I, though this is what fate has chosen for us.” The elf’s voice betrayed him, a tint of sadness sweeping through.

They fell to silence then, both mounting their steeds and trekking back to their master.

Thoughts of a way to get both he and Koltira away from their torment at the forefront of Thassarian's mind.

I will find a way.   
I swear to you my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
